This invention relates to an apparatus and method for assembling telescopically interfitting workpieces. It relates in particular to an apparatus and method for assembling adhesiveless terminations for signal cables.
The need for apparatus capable of producing nondestructive forces for the assembly of terminations is acute in the field of fiber optic communication cables. In particular, the desired apparatus must be capable of assembling terminations for connecting segments of light-conductive cable with minimal detriment to the fiber and its light transmission efficiency. Further, the apparatus must be able to ensure satisfaction of the exceedingly demanding requirements of fiber alignment and spacing within the termination.
The cables used for fiber optic communications typically include at least one light transmitting, glass optical fiber clad in an optically insulating material. The cladding protects the glass fiber, and prevents dispersion of light out of the optical fiber. The fiber optic cable usually has a protective external buffer, typically of a plastic material, which may or may not be removed to terminate the cable. The minute, micron-size diameter of the optical fibers render them especially sensitive to the forces applied during assembly of cable terminations.
Numerous systems have been developed to deform or compress fiber termination assemblies to selected dimensions. Prior systems, however, may subject the termination and optical fiber to excessive compression or deformation pressures causing breakage or damage to the fiber and termination and, thus, reduced light transmission. Insufficient force, on the other hand, may result in incomplete assembly of the termination leading to undesirable movement of the optical fiber therewithin. These problems are typically cured by manufacturing both the termination and assembly tool to high tolerances. High tolerance manufacturing, however, raises the cost of both the termination and the tool often rendering them economically inappropriate for many uses.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for assembling a fiber optic cable termination by application of a selected force.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for assembling a fiber optic cable termination with minimal risk of subjecting the termination or cable to damaging or destructive forces.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for assembling a fiber optic cable termination that is economical to manufacture, easy to use, and that provides a reliable, constant force characteristic.
Other general and specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.